


Piece of work

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Haruno Sakura Bashing, M/M, Minor Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Older Uzumaki Naruto, Omega Umino Iruka, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, Omega Verse, Parent Hatake Kakashi, Parent Umino Iruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Its funny, actually, Haruno Sakura goes around the school telling everybody she's engaged to THE Uchiha Sasuke, just for him to come to school the next day and announce his engagement with the omega, Uzumaki Naruto.Just a short story because i'm bored.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 965





	Piece of work

"Oh my god, haven't you heard? The heir to the Uchiha corporation is engaged to the heir to Haruno Sakura!"

"I heard Sasuke and Sakura are engaged"

"Lucky Haruno...."

All day rumours had been spiralling about the 'engagement' between Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke, 2 of the most popular alpha's at the school.

This school, unlike others, is a school for famous well known children, some of them have famous parents, or they might be famous themselves, some of their parents may be politicians, actors, singers, but even at a school filled with successful people like this, people were still on different levels then others, it was still a hierarchy.

And at the top of that hierarchy stood Uchiha Sasuke who's whole family is famous and successful, he is the heir to the family fortune as well as very handsome.

Haruno Sakura was beautiful, every man at the school knew it, she was someone to be feared and lusted over, many people have tried gaining her affections, but no one has shown any effort.

Too bad she had an ugly personality.

"Hey Sakura, is it true you're engaged to Sasuke?" She was sitting down, making sure her hair was in place.

She looked up to see Shikamaru, Neji and Kiba, they're kind of considered Sasuke's friends, seeing as they're basically the only people he talks to at school....well WHEN he's at school.

"Yes it is, what is it to you?" She raises an eyebrow as she folds her arms over each other and they all gave each other a look before nodding.

"No, its nothing, we just decided to ask you" They all walk off before she can reply and she rolls her eyes and stands up and go to her next class.

\----------------------

"Naruto you NEED to go to school!"

"Don't wanna. Tired" He yawned as he pulled his covers up higher, it was 5 in the afternoon and he just got home, no rest after finish filming as soon as they were dismissed he booked the closest flight and flew back after being in a different country for the past 2 weeks shooting a movie. Of course he was tired. 

"Nope, you're going to school tomorrow" Kiba threw his body on top of Narutos and laughed when Naruto let out a struggled sound, he couldn't even compare it to anything.

"Oww fuck!" Kiba screamed when Naruto's pet fox bit him in the ass and growled at him, making Naruto laugh and pet his fox.

"Good boy!" The praise made the fox smile and run out of the room and Shikamaru watched it run out the front door....oh.

"Naruto I think your pet ran away" Naruto didn't even look the least bit bothered by that information.

"Yeah, he does that sometimes, he comes back all the time, sometimes with bread or money" Shikamaru was.....slightly concerned, where was he getting the bread and money from??

"But besides that..." Naruto groaned as he flipped their positions so that now he was on top of Kiba.

"Why should I? Iruka will understand if i'm not there" He grins when Kiba sinks into his soft mattress and just lays there as he just sat on his chest.

"It's not about Iruka, it's about..." Neji trailed off and Naruto raised an eyebrow, why was he hiding it?

"Sakura, AGAIN" Kiba finished his sentence, emphasising again, but Naruto only laughed.

Sakura had always been naturally a....bitch. She believed because she was an alpha and Naruto was an omega, she was better and always bullied him. But it wasn't until last year when she showed her true colours, in front of everyone in the cafeteria, she had tried publicly humiliating Naruto, claiming he had a crush on her and then flat out rejecting him, but with no hesitation at all he announced he was gay and instead of being embarrassed, he was praised and given words of encouragement, so Sakura was the embarrassed one.

Since that day, her hatred for him only grew, seeing all the adoring looks and words he got from other people, plus the fact he was still in school but already had a successful career in the film industry and has starred in many movies made her hatred grow every second.

"Why should I worry about her?" He said as he squished Kibas cheeks with his feet and Kiba pulled his hair with his feet, making Naruto groan and laugh as he did the same.

"It's not her you should be worrying about" Neji sighed and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Its that boyf- fiancee of yours, she's spreading rumours that THEY'RE engaged" Shikamaru spoke up and sighed in annoyance when Naruto laughed when Kiba licked his foot.

"Don't be gross, or do you have a foot fetish?!?" Naruto yelled as he rubbed his foot all over Kibas face, until it turned to a wrestling match.

"Let her, at the end of the day, i'm the one who'll be married to him" He hissed when Kiba threw him over his shoulder just to throw him back into the mattress but was suddenly grabbed by Neji.

"This is serious Naruto, you're different, you weren't born into this industry so you don't understand but rumours mean everything, a small rumour could ruin your whole life, if she gets the upper hand of these rumours, they could potentially become true to save face" Naruto could see the worry in Neji's face and he frowned a bit, was it really that serious?

"I'll talk to Sasuke about it then, he still doesn't even know i'm back yet" A small smile that resembled his pet foxes covered his face.

"Oh shit, he didn't? I just posted a picture of us on my story and tagged you haha lol my bad" Naruto's eyes widened as he ran over to his phone and saw 32 missed calls.

"You piece of shit! When did Sasuke see it?" Naruto hurried to change clothes, putting on a pair of sweat pants and Sasuke's hoody.

"He was the first one to see it uh....20 minutes ago" Naruto's eyes widened, it was a 15 minute drive from Sasuke's house to Naruto's if you broke multiple traffic laws.

"FUCK!" He yelled and they all watched him stumble to the door and open it wide, just to see an alpha on the otherside, panting and sweating.

"Sweetheart, glad to see y-" Naruto said so sweetly they all cringed before he was tackled to the ground by the alpha who wouldn't let go of him.

"IDIOT! Why didn't you tell me you were back" He yelled as he kissed his omega who only laughed.

"I wanted it to be a surprise but that idiot ruined it!" He put his arm around his alpha's neck and grinned.

"Naruto, we'll be leaving now, but remember to talk about it and come up with a solution" He only nodded as Sasuke continued to kiss his face and neck, waving goodbye and poking the middle finger at Kiba who poked his tongue at him.

"You smell like another alpha" Naruto looked away while his lips puckered.

"I literally just got back, I didn't have time to shower and the other guy in the movie was an alpha" Sasuke growled and he started rubbing his head in the crook on Narutos neck.

"And who is this 'other guy'?" Sasuke wasn't having it. He understood that Naruto was an actor and that this was his job, but any other alpha touching his omega is unacceptable.

"Don't worry, the guy is mated" It looked like Naruto had trouble not laughing and Sasuke raised an eyebrow and just watched as Naruto laughed so much, not being able to calm down.

"You know the guy you're smelling?" Naruto giggled and Sasuke shook his head.

"It's Kakashi!" He laughed and the colour drained from Sasuke's face.

The pervert? Kakashi was a well known actor within the industry, known for always taking on mysterious roles and always stealing the hearts of his viewers, not much was known about his private life either.

"Now I feel less safe, he didn't do anything right?" 

"Don't be stupid! You went to the wedding" Naruto smiled as Sasuke stood up, pulling Naruto with him, carrying him bridal style.

"Just being safe" He kissed Narutos nose and Naruto did it back.

"Have you heard the rumours?" Sasuke rolled his eyes as he set Naruto on the bed, watching him sink into the fluffy mattress.

"Yes, I was planning to deny them tomorrow, but now that you're here, I have a better idea" Sasuke smirked as he took his shirt off and looked down at Naruto who looked like he was sinking into the mattress, his hoody was way too big on his omega.

"And what was your plan, alpha" Naruto smiled as Sasuke tugged the pants he just put on, off.

"Well first" Sasuke purred, kissing Narutos thigh and holding it gently as if it would break.

"I was going to publicly humiliate her by telling the truth, that she proposed but I turned her down because I already have a beautiful omega" He bit his thigh, making Naruto whine slightly and Sasuke smile as he looked down to the red mark bite, watching the string of saliva lay across his thigh.

"Second, I was going to announce our engagement to enrage her even more" Sasuke grabbed Narutos penis out from his briefs, smiling when he saw precum leaking from the tip, it was a beautiful red colour.

Sasuke licked the tip, smiling when Naruto mewled, grabbing hold of Sasuke's hair and trying to make him swallow it whole.

"Careful there" Sasuke smiled and took it all into his mouth, deep throating Naruto.

He looked up and couldn't help his own growing erection when he saw Narutos face, his whole face red, tears clinging to his eye lashes as he drools, god was it a sight to behold.

"Nghhh!" Naruto lets out a loud moan as Sasuke moves, his tongue wrapping around Naruto's cock and pressed on Narutos weak spot, making Naruto dig his claws into the bed sheets.

"G-Gonna cum! Sasuke gonna cum!!" He yelled which made Sasuke move faster and smile when he felt a liquid gush into his mouth and down his throat.

Sasuke pulled away, smirking as Narutos cum fell from his chin and onto the bed sheets.

"Thats my welcome back gift for you" He leans up and kisses Naruto, his lips curving into a smile when he feels the omega pull him down, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Thank you for the gift, now back to the discussion whats your plan for tomorrow?' Naruto started petting Sasuke's hair who was leaning against his chest.

"You're going to love this"

\----------------------

The next day Sakura was feeling confident, the whole school believed she was engaged to Sasuke and someone 'accidentally' leaked it to the press and now it was all over social media.

Yes she was lucky, and soon enough she'll have the perfect man right beside her.

"Hey Sakura" She looked behind her to see Shikamaru, standing alone for once, which was rare considering he always had one or two idiots by his side.

"Yes, what do you want?" She held an obviously annoyed tone as she turned around, crossing her arms over each other.

"Sasuke's coming to school today" The news seemed to shock her, he was?!? Then that meant....he heard the rumours.

Was her dream finally coming true? Was he going to propose? 

"Really?" She bit her lip and her eyes shone and Shikamaru had to hold in his sigh of annoyance, all of it needed to go according to plan.

"Yeah, I talked to him yesterday, he didn't tell you?" 'just keep acting, just keep acting and all will come to an end' he cursed in his mind.

"W-Why of course! Haha who wouldn't tell their fiancee something so important!?" She looked away awkwardly and turned around, refusing to talk to him anymore.

"Great, we have her reeled in, god they owe me so much, its such a drag" Shikamaru sighed as he walked away.

The rest of the day went on normally, until lunch when they were told when the bell for last period rings to go to the auditorium instead of to their classes for a mystery appearance.

"I wonder who it is" 

"I bet its Sasuke coming out with his and Sakuras engagement"

"I heard the omega actor Naruto is back! Maybe its him"

"Nah, I totally heard we were getting a private performance"

Rumours were heard everywhere and Sakura got irritated when she kept hearing the omegas name, so what he was still in school and already had a career in the film industry and had starred in several successful movie, doesn't mean shit to Sakura, he's still just an omega.

The bell rung and everyone rushed to the auditorium, desperate to know what the surprise was, but they already got a small surprise when they saw several cameras and reports already there.

Soon enough, the big room was filled to the brim with people, Sakura got a special seat up front and waited for it to just start already.

While people were gossiping the smell of a dominant alphas pheromones filled the room, they were demanding silence, and thats exactly what they got.

Shoes clicking against the wooden stage were heard and they all looked up to see the one and only Uchiha Sasuke and although his fangirls and fanboys wanted to scream, his pheromones told them it would be better if they didn't and only faint whispers were heard.

"Good afternoon everyone, it has been a while" He started with a greeting and people couldn't help the silent screams they were letting out.

"As you may have heard, lately, there are rumours going around that i'm engaged" Cameras were heard and flashes were seen but he didn't look at them for a second.

"And for that reason, I am here to say that, yes, the rumours are true, i'm engaged to a beautiful person that I love with my whole heart" Gasps were heard as Sakura felt her cheeks heat up and everybody turned to her.

"However" He said, catching everyone off guard.

"That person is NOT Haruno Sakura" Gasps and murmurs were heard and her eyes widened and she stood up abruptly.

"W-What do you mean?!?" She seemed confused, he was engaged?? But not to her?!?! That didn't make sense!

"The person i'm engaged to is a beautiful omega who is a famous actor!" He smiled as he thought of his beloved and everyone gasped, nobody had ever seen him smile, it was a rare sight, yet here he was, smiling in front of everyone.

"Come out, darling" Soon enough blonde hair poked out from behind the curtains and he jumped out smiling as he walked over to Sasuke.

"Hello everyone! It's me!" He smiled as he did the peace sign, something he always did, it was like his signature move.

"Omg!"

"Naruto and Sasuke?!?!?"

"They do kinda look together"

"Lucky Uchiha"

"So Sakura was lying?"

Naruto was just smiling as he stood next to Sasuke, holding his hand as he leans his head against him.

"Hey everyone!" Naruto took the microphone and everyones attention was immediately on him, getting cheers and claps of encouragement.

"Great to be back, by the way! I've been in a different country filming for a movie so I haven't been here lately, and I don't mean to promote but you should totally watch it, Kakashi is even in it" At the informal way of addressing 'Hatake Kakashi' basically the hottest actor of the time, they were definitely convinced.

"But besides that i'm happy to announce that yes! I am engaged to Mr.Uchiha" He giggled when Sasuke rolled his eyes but smiled at Naruto nevertheless.

"But then, what about the rumours between Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke being engaged!??! Surely you're mad" A reporter asked and everyone else agreed with him.

"Should I have been mad? I have faith in my alpha and I know that he wouldn't cheat, he hates cheaters, why would he be one?" The crowd coos at the faith he has in his alpha and they all wish for something similar.

"But to answer your question, Haruno Sakura did ask for my hand in marriage, but I rejected, she asked a couple times actually, each time I turned her down, she just couldn't get a hint" The crowd booed at Sakura and she looked down in shame, clenching her fists tightly.

"Why do you have so much faith in Mr.Uchiha?" Another reporter asked and Naruto looked at Sasuke and he nodded back.

"Because he's already marked me" Hell broke loose. You didn't mark someone unless you were sure you were going to spend the rest of your life with someone, it meant your minds were linked and your emotions were one.

"If he cheated on me I would have known, but all I feel is his love" Sasuke loved this man so much.

"How did your parent feel about this?" 

"Well, my parents were supportive....too supportive, they want grandchildren really bad" Sasuke sighed and Naruto laughed.

"Well I was adopted and my mother was furious the moment I told him I was engaged he almost killed Sasuke, but he's calmed down a bit now, and my father is.....supportive....to say the least" The moment Naruto told Iruka he was engaged, he grabbed anything he could find and threw it at Sasuke.

"Who proposed and when did this happen?!?" 

"Well its kinda silly but we were children, Sasuke and I just learnt about marriage so I told him one day in the future i'll propose and spend the rest of my life with him, obviously I forgot because I was just a kid but mr.Uchiha didn't forget and refused to forget, saying that after high school we're getting married right away" He chuckled.

Sakura wasn't taking this, hearing this was disgusting they were childhood friends! If you asked her they should have stayed just friends. Without a word she ran out, gaining everyones attention.

Naruto leaned against his alpha, he was happy, so happy, he announced to the word that this is his alpha and Sasuke felt the same.

They were happy, and always will be.


End file.
